Technical TODO
new pages * MediaWiki * custom css * template subpages admin particularly template, MediaWiki, & sandboxes * w:c:the100 – , , sand * w:c:lucifer – , , sand * w:c:forever – , , sand * w:c:conviction – , , sand * w:c:thecrossing – , , sand * w:c:platinumend – , templates * w:c:familypedia, spunky ** template * templates from w:c:templates ** e.g. , , , * templates from w:c:snicket – my work ** e.g. , ** , , * * check old version of on w:c:forever * consider use of imdb:tt2661044 in imdb templates * on w:c:w100 * consider making page name optional in * are there other templates like & that surrounding entire output ** either make -c versions or decide to remove ... * ** color scheme doesn't work... - create template to keep wiki's color scheme ** call creates error - since w:c:thecrossing had single season vs lucifer had multiple (thus first episode "1" vs "101") ** doc is localized to The Crossing – more generic doc?, importer note on what needs to be done post-import? * ** continue look at w:c:familypedia templates & *** also see the100: , lucifer: , HP: ** add date content imported... + link to old version ? ** similar template for wikia content * url code... ** en}}}.wikipedia.org }}}|action=history}} page history   ** }}}}}&action=history view authors)   ** }   (from , which was called by ) ** }}}| }.wikia.com| }} }|namespace= }}}}} }}} }| }}}}}}}}  (new code - see if code can be placed back into ?) ** for local calls: * template documentation helpers... ** better method for showing named parameters e.g.    for: * localized templates ** delocalize templates, create generic/exportable version (e.g. delocalized from ) ** two cat for localize templates, one for localized to this wiki & other for localize for other wikis * ** see if there is a way to req title only once... ** consider #tag:tabber example... * ** further code from the 100's ** preload page similar to the 100's * update Templates ** see namespace=10}} new templates, starting Feb 19th ** delocalized templates & their localized links rand * notes: dir wikia/general stuff * redirecting to another wiki test, see also w:c:naruto:ox & w:c:naruto:template:soft redirect ** narutofanon to naurto wiki - when logged in it acts like 'soft' redirect, but when logged out it's normal redirect... * Can file redirects be used to synchronize image changes? ** i.e. have "File:Person-A" which is just a redirect, "File:Person-A" is used on "Person-A" page infobox (can be hard-coded into character infobox page) & whenever there are group galleries including "Person-A"; the redirect may point to "File:ep10_Person-A.jpg" and later be updated to point to "File:ep27_Person-A.png" - that way infobox & gallery images all switch at the same time ** does redirect page have to have file extension (e.g. ".jpg") or can it be left without? can a page with file extension ".jpg" redirect to ".png" page? ** disadvantages: characters change, e.g. for The 100, s1 image should be used in delinquents gallery but s5 image for Wonkru gallery * why was needed in & ? (otherwise within lists, it'd start adding random indents - but only when viewing on mobile device; on computer devices, it'd be fine) ** undo change, see if there is difference b/w "?useskin=wikiamobile" on computer & viewing on smartphone ** try to track down which other templates may create this issue & which don't * w:c:w100 + notes ** ** w:c:w100:Special:Images + w:c:w100:Links ** deleted? * from user pages ** w:c:the100:Sser:CreateElements – tabs, headers, floating side window ** w:c:the100:User:Bugthe/Community – category calculations * tabber image See also Category:Technical help